A Sempiternal Love
by chocolafied
Summary: Two years had passed since the Ceremonial Duel. Atem ruled over Ancient Egypt while Anzu was a senior in high school. So what happens when a new enemy threatens BOTH of their times? Revolution/VanishShipping  Yami Yuugi/Atem x Anzu
1. Chapter 1

A pair of blue eyes slowly opened, waking up from a dreamless sleep. The brown haired girl slowly sat up in bed, looking down at her lap for a brief moment before looking to the left, outside the window that lit the room. It was one of those winter mornings that looked like something along the lines of a twilight zone. The early morning sun shone dully through the dark clouds. Small flecks of white slowly fell to the ground outside. The brunette sighed as she looked up out of her bedroom window longingly at the sky. Her azure eyes then trailed down to the ground. Oddly enough, the snow didn't stick to the ground. She stared at the scene outside before sighing heavily, the girl got up to get changed and had a small breakfast before picking up the rest of her things in her room and made her way to the front door.

No one else was home. It had been that way for about two years now, not that she minded, but she grew rather lonely at times. Grabbing her wool sweater and putting it on before grabbing her bag, she walked towards the door, stopping to slip on her shoes that were by it. She gripped the door handle, sighing softly under her breath before her blue eyes looked up ahead of her. She opened the door and stepped outside. Looking up, she saw the gloomy clouds loom over her, as if they were haunting her in a way. Anzu then turned around and slowly closed the door behind her lightly, quietly announcing her leave to the vacant house before hopping down from the stairs and turned onto the sidewalk, on route to school.

Holding her school bag in front of her with both hands, Anzu's eyes looked up at the sky, staring as the sparkling flecks fell down from the dull and dark clouds that hovered above the town of Domino. Two years had passed since _he_, the Pharaoh, had left for his own time, 3,000 years ago. The memory still haunted her, even though it happened so long ago. He didn't look at her after the duel. She didn't know why, but he didn't. Why couldn't he look at her, even though she was practically sobbing in front of him? Did he hate her? Was it something she said? Something left unsaid? The worst part was that whatever it was, he carried it back with him to Ancient Egypt. She didn't realize that she stopped walking, too caught up in her own thoughts as she stared up at the mystifying sky above her.

And then, something wet and warm, like a rain drop, only warmer, crept down her cheek. Another one followed on the other side of her face, and then she realized it; she was _crying_. Her face changed from a saddened one to one with some surprise in it. Smiling a small and sad smile, she wiped her eyes and face with her cream colored sweater sleeve. The brunette sighed, looking back down at the road in front of her and began walking again.

"Oi, Anzu!" a young male voice shouted from a distance. Said teenager looked up from the toad, her face brightened slightly. Standing a good ways ahead of her were her friends Honda and Jounoichi who were smirking lightly at her while Yuugi waved at her, smiling brightly. Anzu's sapphire blue eyes lightened up, seeing her friends while a warm smile slowly graced her lips. She took off, jogging slightly while her male companions waited for her to catch up to them. The girl giggled slightly as she came closer to them, a few seconds before she slowed her stride down back to a walk.

"Morning, guys!" she greeted, smiling brightly. They all laughed and then went back to walking, teasing Yuugi about something that was making him sweat somewhat in a nervous manner. Anzu kept smiling, happy to be with her friends, happy for a moment. Her thoughts of her friends then trailed back to what life was like two years ago, and then the realization sunk back in. Unconsciously, she stopped walking again, looking down at the pavement before looking up again. This time, her feet pivoted on the sidewalk, and she turned around with her mid-back length chocolate hair swaying behind her, facing the clouded sun as the small snowflakes continued to fall. Her breath was visible in a small puff of air in front of her.

_Yami…_

* * *

><p>The desert sun lit up the clear blue Egyptian sky over Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh sat in his throne, thinking to himself while his head rested in his palm. There was no denying it now; he had too much <em>stress<em> from running the kingdom. Atem sighed, remembering when he didn't have this much _stress_ on his hands, when he lived three thousand years into the future, when he was with his friends, when he was with…_her_.

The tri-hair colored pharaoh groaned, pushing his head further into his palm, slamming his crimson eyes shut. He couldn't tell her, no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. Why though? It was just three little words that he wanted to say to her, three little words. But they…wouldn't come out. He missed the life he had come to love, even though his time and place was here, in ancient Egypt, he missed Jounoichi, Honda, Yuugi, maybe even Kaiba. But the one person that he missed the most was _her_, Anzu.

He gritted his teeth and then shot up sitting upright in his throne. Having enough of this _foolish_ thinking as he would call it, he walked outside to the balcony, viewing the clear blue sky and the people he ruled over past the palace gates. He was a successful ruler, he would admit that much, considering the people in the kingdom outside were thriving and laughing, feeling alive and no longer worrying about the darkness of the Shadow Realm consuming them. His mind drifted back to two years ago as he continued to eye the people below him.

The Ceremonial Duel, what would be his final duel in the world three thousand years after this one, when he said goodbye to everyone…except _her_. He saw her crying, yet he ignored her, or chose not to talk to her; maybe if he had…or if she said something…

"Damn it," the pharaoh breathed out in anger as he slammed his clamped fist on the balcony railing. His hand shook in anger as he leaned over slightly, trying to get a grip on his own emotions. It was the same pain that he felt as he walked away from all of them, walking away from Anzu. Atem's breathing became ragged as he fought to control himself. _Damn it all,_ he thought, opening his eyes slightly, looking down at the railing that he was leaning on.

"My Pharaoh," a calm voice called out from behind him. The pharaoh straightened up, putting on a calm front as he slowly turned around to see Isis standing in the entry way of the palace. The priestess' blue eyes stared at him, devoid of any emotion at that current moment.

"What is it?" the pharaoh asked calmly, as if what emotions he felt moments ago were never there to begin with. Atem stood there with his hand on the railing while the other one was down at his side as he waited for the priestess' answer to his question.

"My Pharaoh, it is of great importance; darkness shall befall this kingdom."

Atem's eyes went wide, he stared at her. "What?" He asked, clearly surprised. "Didn't we _already_ vanquish the darkness from the land?" He asked, almost yelling as he leaned forward slightly. Isis remained calm and impassive.

"We have your highness. But now, a new darkness shall befall the land soon," the black haired priestess answered.

The pharaoh had his fist clenched up as he was processing everything. He then unclenched his fist, took in a deep breath and then straightened his posture. "Tell me what I have to do." He spoke, now acting like a noble and wise ruler.

Another moment went by before Isis smiled lightly, barely twisting her lips up, if at all. She then started walking towards him. The pharaoh's eyes followed her until she stopped right in front of him. Slowly, she extended her hand. The pharaoh, frightened at first, slightly jumped back, but when realizing that she was going to touch his forehead, he eased up and once again fixed his posture. Isis' index and middle fingers touched the pharaoh's crown, tracing the eye of Horus on it. A low, yellow light then appeared below the tri-colored ruler. It got brighter, to the point where it _illuminated_ him. A small breeze blew from beneath him. Atem closed his eyes, letting his mind being taken elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Anzu walked with her friends, still heading towards their high school. The group of four stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the "No Walking" sign to change. Jounoichi and Honda were mostly bickering amongst themselves while Yuugi was trying to quell the prattle between the two immature male adolescents, smiling sheepishly as he did so. The brunette mainly tagged along, keeping her thoughts to herself with the exception of laughing at an amusing scene here and there. Her lips were curved up slightly in a small smile of content. The light for the cross walk turned green, and the group of friends started walking again. She didn't know why though, but when they reached the middle of the cross walk, she looked to her left. A split second later, a strong wind blew towards the girl.<p>

The brunette gasped and then put her hands towards her skirt, holding the hem of the fabric so her underwear wouldn't show while still holding her school bag. Her mid-back length hair blew violently as the wind continued to blow fiercely. Anzu had her eyes slammed shut, so she didn't notice the change of scenery. _What the heck-!_ One azure eye slowly cracked open, trying to see what was going on. Tears quickly filled the eye, blurring her vision along with the fierce wind. She had no choice but to close it again, grunting slightly as the wind was starting to move her from where she stood. Anzu didn't know how much longer she would last in this hurricane force wind. And just when she thought she was going to be blown away, the wind began to die down. A moment went by; nothing happened. Another moment went by, and another and another until she decided to slowly crack an eye open again. Her sapphire blue eye scanned the surrounding area to the best of its ability; it was apparently safe for her to let her guard down, so she did, standing back up straight along with fully opening her eyes. Her sapphire orbs went wide with what she saw.

She was no longer on the crosswalk; or in Domino City for a matter of fact. It was someplace she never saw before. The ground below her was water, with her reflection along with the multi-colored green, blue and red sky. Blotches of Blue and red covered the green sky like a canvas. It was so bright out, yet there was no visible sun anywhere. She looked around, not seeing anything or anyone around her. She was alone.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice hinting at being slightly frightened. No answer. Anzu took a step forward. Her foot landed in the shallow pool of water that hid what was below it, but showed vividly what was above it, a crystal clear image, as if it was a mirror. A small gust of wind blew from behind her. She froze in her tracks. Her grip on her school bag slightly tightened on the handle. The girl leaned on her toes and her right foot took a step back as she pivoted, turning around slowly. Her eyes dilated slightly. Azure met crimson at that moment as she stared into his eyes. It couldn't have been him, yet it was. He was supposed to be in ancient Egypt, ruling three thousand years back into the past…but yet, he was here, in this void with her, alone with her and no one else there.

The pharaoh stared at her, reciprocating the expression she was giving him. The breeze continued to blow in the twilight-like void. Anzu's chocolate brown hair swayed gently and the fabric of her uniform skirt blew back and forth slightly as she stared at the person staring back at her. Atem's long purple cape blew slowly, in time with the girl's hair. His hair blew back and forth slightly, his golden bangs occasionally covering his eyes every now and then. The teenage girl's mouth opened and closed slightly, wanting to say something, but she was too scared. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. She just couldn't.

"Anzu," The ancient ruler spoke, barely above a whisper. Yet in this void, she could hear him as the wind carried his voice to her. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She missed hearing his voice. Hell, she missed _him_; period.

"Yami…why are you here?" her voice was barely above a whisper as well. Her heart was beating faster with each passing second that ticked by as she stared at him. She remembered the last time she felt like this. It was two years ago, right up to the moment she last saw him. He was the only one that did this to her, and she couldn't figure out why. Even when she tried to move on, no one came _nearly_ as close as to making her feel this way as he did, making her heart flutter, threatening to make it explode, making her face heat up, yet not being able to look away from him. In a way, she was still in love with him after all.

The seconds ticked by before he sighed, looking down and closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them, fear no longer in them, but _happiness_. A small smile graced his lips. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

She nodded lightly, unsure of what else to do. Anzu could feel her eyes starting to water up, but she blinked back the tears, determined to _not_ fall apart. A small smile then crept onto her face as her eyes softened slightly. It was smaller than Yami's and was also somewhat faked, but there was really no other way she could think of reacting at this moment. "How's life in Egypt?" she asked.

"It's alright." The pharaoh answered. Silence. Another second went by. "How's your life going?"

"It's going good, I guess," Anzu answered, her face brightening up slightly. Another silence fell down upon them. Anzu sighed, deciding to be brave, she took a step or two closer to the pharaoh, and then she stopped, still looking down at her reflection in the water before letting her eyes drift upwards slightly to see his. His ruby orbs were widened slightly, but then they relaxed, now being filled with a mixture of happiness, fear, and _doubt_.

"Anzu, I…" Yami went to take a step forward, extending his hand and then reaching his arm out to touch her. Something in front of the two flashed. Small bolts of lightning then surrounded the pharaoh's arm. He hissed and groaned in pain, quickly jerking his arm back and gripping his left hand around his right wrist. Anzu's eyes widened seeing this.

"Yami!" she tried to take a step forward, but then heard a loud noise. It sounded like a…truck horn? The girl turned to see a truck heading her way, not stopping. She froze in panic, unable to move as the vehicle came closer and closer to her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth went agape, but nothing came out of it. The grip on her school bag's handle had been at its tightest so far that day.

And then, she was pushed, more like _tackled_ out of the way. A second later, the truck went past where the girl was standing a mere few seconds ago. Anzu's eyes were slammed shut and she felt something on top of her. Her eyelids twitched a few times before they slowly opened. Everything was a blur, including the blue and yellow blob on top of her. Two seconds went by before she realized what it was, her rescuer, Jounoichi.

The blonde boy grunted, slowly propping himself up. "Geez, Anzu!" he yelled in a loud tone. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The girl merely stared at him sympathetically. The boy extended his hand towards her. She slowly took it and then he pulled her up on her feet. "Sorry, Jono," she mumbled as he helped her up. The boy's usual smirk then returned. And then he ruffled her hear.

"Don't worry about it," he spoke, voice now holding amusement. Anzu's face scrunched upon contact of Jounoichi hand with her head, but as he rubbed her hair around, a smile faded back onto her face. The blonde teen then turned and began walking back to Honda and Yuugi. Anzu stared for a second before beginning to walk again to catch up with the trio. As she walked across the cross-walk, her eyes drifted to her left for a moment. The pharaoh wasn't there anymore, and neither was the void, only the street with buildings and street lamps were there in the chilly winter breeze as a piece of paper blew across the unoccupied road.

Anzu then fixed her gaze at what was ahead of her; her friends, and walked with the group to Domino High.

* * *

><p><strong>This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is MY NEW FANFIC :D<strong>

**I call it Sempiternal because that's a synonym for 'Time' **

**Anywho, hope this chapter is enjoyed~ owo**

**Review for any suggestions, critiques and all? :D**

**More to come soon o3o**

**And I'm taking a break from my other fanfics cause some cray cray shit in my life :'D**

**So yeah -w-;;**

**Toodles~ ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

Yami's blood red eyes suddenly shot open; filled with shock and surprise, along with fear. The Egyptian's eyes quickly rolled back and forth, scanning the room in a frenzy as he slowly took in that he was back at the palace. The pharaoh leaned over, clutching his chest. His breathing, ragged and uneasy, slowly calmed down. The grip he had on the cloth of his outfit that covered his chest slowly loosened. Slowly, Atem looked up to see the priestess, Isis, looking at him with the impassive look she usually wore.

"So you made it to and back from the time zone successfully, My Pharaoh?" she asked.

The tri-hair colored ruler slowly straightened up, looking at her with confused eyes, his breathing almost back to normal. He sighed. "Why did I see Anzu there?"

"So the girl's name is _Anzu,_ is it? I thought it was Teana."

"Teana?"

The priestess looked down, closing her eyes for a brief moment before sighing lightly looking up. "Forgive me, Pharaoh. I have yet to explain this." Isis took the pharaoh's silence as a sign to continue onward. "I keep a mind link open with my future self that lives three thousand years from now." The ancient ruler's crimson red orbs widened slightly at hearing this. "Teana, the supposed past self, or supposed _present_ self, was never born in this time. The reason why this happened is yet to be figured out. Teana's spirit resides in Anzu's body. In other words, she holds the same aura from this time; even though she was never born from it since Teana's lost spirit resides in it."

"I understand." The pharaoh answered, looking down at his feet for a brief second before looking up into Isis' eyes. "But why did I go where you sent me? And why was Anzu there?"

The blue eyed priestess stared at her ruler for a mere moment, trying to phrase her answer out in her mind before opening her mouth. "That's because she has the power necessary to save this kingdom, or half of it. You have the remaining half. The reason for this is because you two are tied together by fate." Isis then looked out over the balcony, towards the bright blue and golden horizon. "It appears the gods have more use for her than I thought so at first." Atem then looked in the same direction as the priestess, both knowing that the darkness would draw near soon.

* * *

><p>"And now class, please open your textbooks to..." the teacher's words faded in and out of Anzu's mind. Half of what he said she didn't even hear; too caught up in her own thoughts, but she absent mindedly opened the text book to the requested page by the teacher. "Now, the process of cell division is called…?"<p>

One student with blonde hair and glasses raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her. "Mitosis," she answered, a small proud smile on her face. The teacher smiled.

"Correct," he nodded, still smiling slightly.

Anzu's mind was in some sort of drunken state; she couldn't grasp what was going on all too much, being so absent minded and all. The brunette sighed, turning her head to look outside the window, staring at the dark clouded sky.

Yuugi's amethyst eyes scanned the textbook's words below him, trying to take in what he was being taught. The boy looked up to look at the teacher, who was busy teaching the material that needed to be covered. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted over to Anzu, who was staring out of the window. His expression became a bittersweet one as he looked at her, already knowing what was wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He noticed the changes of when he first left to now, and now he could say that she was slowly going back to her old self, as if he never existed, but the coloring in her eyes faded slightly to a grayish blue. Her hair grew out, even though she used to keep it short. She still danced, which was a good thing, but, to him, she felt…_distant_.

Sighing softly, the brunette turned her head to look down at her textbook, her head still leaning on her left palm as her eyes gazed at the text, bored as can be. She tapped her thumb with the end of her pen, finding it more interesting than the lesson given.

"Now that we have that covered and since the bell's about to ring, homework tonight is…" The teacher spoke to his pupils. Anzu looked up, but the girl's mind spaced out involuntarily once more.

_Did I really see him this morning? How could I though, he's supposed to be in the afterlife, but yet, he was _there_…and why was I in that weird plac-_

The bell rung. Anzu got up, along with the rest of the students, and headed towards her next class, carrying her school bag in front of her like she did earlier that morning.

Yuugi kept his eyes on her as she walked down the hallway. Anyone could have noticed that he's grown within the past two years. Using Anzu as a comparison, he was now almost at her height, 5'6". He kept staring at her, knowing that Yami wasn't _entirely_ behind why she was being more quiet than usual. His grip on his bag's handle tightened slightly. It was only a second later when a long arm was slung around the boy's head, startling him and causing to lean over slightly. The tri-color haired boy turned his head, seeing none other than Jounoichi standing behind him, smirking with a playful expression.

"Hey, Yug, what's going on?" the blond boy asked, smirking smugly.

"It's Anzu," the said smaller boy spoke, looking up at his best friend, not kidding around at all, much to Jounoichi's dismay. The blonde boy's eyes turned from playful to a more serious look. Yuugi looked up to see Anzu walk further from them. Jounoichi's brown eyes followed the direction that the pair of amethyst eyes were looking in. Automatically, he saw the shorter boy's point.

"You think something's up with her, don't you?"

Yuugi nodded.

Jouno shook his head lightly, occasionally looking from Anzu's body to his best friend's face, as if contemplating something.

"We'll keep an eye on her," he spoke. Yuugi's face automatically brightened up somewhat, looking at his friend's chocolate orbs. "Now," Jouno then pushed his friend forward. "Get to your next class; you'll be late!"

Yuugi stumbled slightly as he was pushed forward. He then turned around and stood there, looking at him quizzically for a moment before smiling lightly and going on his merry way. "Thanks, Jonou."

* * *

><p>The bell rung. The last class of the school day had finished, and everyone was trying to make a leave from their classrooms and to the front, walking and chatting about the gossip of the day, or what their plans were for the weekend, even though they had one more day before it actually came along. The chatter by the foot lockers continued even though Anzu silently swapped out her pair of school shoes for her black ones. As she was placing the pair into the small locker, she paused, consumed by her thoughts. Her mind was spinning, as if she were drunk at that moment. Everything was in a daze, it all seemed so <em>far<em> away from her, like no matter how much she tried to grasp it, it wouldn't stay in her hands, like water or sand; it slipped through the cracks. It felt like her body was acting without her brain's consent.

_It's useless…_ Anzu let go of the pair of shoes and gently closed the locker's door. Sighing softly, she picked up her school bag and turned, walking out of the doors. A brief moment later, Jounoichi, Honda, and Yuugi could be seen peering around the corner of the now empty area.

"You were right, Yuugi. Something _is_ up with her." The brown haired boy spoke, looking up at Jono and then looking down at his friend with the tri-colored hair. Yuugi's amethyst eyes looked up at Honda. The boy nodded slightly before speaking.

"You see? This might have to do with what happened this morning!"

Honda and Jounoichi's eyes both widened, clicking the pieces together in their minds.

"You think this has something to do with The Pharaoh?" the blonde boy spoke.

"Maybe," was Yuugi's reply before he turned his head, fixing his gaze on the front door. "I think we should keep an eye on her for a little bit longer before reaching any decisions."

The two other boys nodded, knowing their friend was right.

* * *

><p>"<em>5…6…7…8!"<em> The teacher counted off with her loud and bellowing voice. A second later, the music began playing. Anzu's body, along with the rest of the class' moved instinctively as they heard it play, performing the routine that they were trying so hard to master. The brunette did a twirl, turning around gracefully while balancing on her heels. Her long hair, now in a ponytail, swayed along her body with every graceful move she did.

Now, to the untrained eye, she seemed to be doing everything _perfectly_, her own classmates would say so, but her instructor knew better. Her experienced eyes studied the teen carefully, reading the look in her eyes and the way she moved. She knew it, something was _wrong_, she just didn't know what though.

"Anzu," the blue short haired dance teacher spoke. Like a robot, the girl stopped moving, slowly lowering her arms somewhat and turning her head to look at her teacher. After staring at her for a second, she slowly walked over as her teacher looked down at her, arms across her chest and looking at her with a judging look. "Is there something wrong?"

The girl was momentarily taken back by this question, realizing that if she noticed it, then her other friends must have. Anzu then smiled softly. "No, sensei."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?" the green eyed older woman asked. The azure eyed girl's eyes dilated, growing bigger. The teacher smiled softly, knowing that she was right. "Go home. You need to rest. I expect you to come back tomorrow though." At this, the student smiled, nodding slightly and then uttering a quick thank you before heading off the dance floor, grabbing her stuff and then heading for the locker room where she could get changed. The teacher's pale green eyes then went back to the other students, watching carefully as they performed, learning the routine. A few minutes later, the locker room door opened, and bolting out the door was Anzu, wearing a small smile on her face. The icy haired teacher's eyes went back to her, eyeing her as she left the studio. There were thought roaming about in her head, questions that she wanted to know the answer to, but she decided that it could wait until later. Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, her gaze shifted. What she saw immediately needed correction, in her opinion. "Kazuya, keep your arms tucked in more!"

* * *

><p>The sky was overcast out in the city of Domino, and it was late. Say, perhaps 8:30 in the evening. Hardly anyone was out on the streets at this time, much to the teen's delight. The snow covered sidewalks had little to no foot prints in them whatsoever, allowing her to take in the sight of the sheet of snow that covered the town. It was a pretty sight, the way the street lamps glowed in the darkness, illuminating the snow. It was an early snow fall though, being that it was only mid-November. But at that moment, Anzu didn't care. She still wore a simple and happy smile on her face as she walked home. The girl's breath left her in small clouds, and then a slow and light wind hit her, making her realize how cold it <em>really<em> was, even though she was wearing a wool sweater. It seemed like the chilly air would slip through the holes in the fabric.

The small smile that once lit up her face faded away as she hugged her arm with her other one while still holding her school bag. The brunette lightly clenched her teeth as the cold continued to attack her. She stopped in her tracks. For what reason, she didn't know exactly. And then, out of an impulse that came out of nowhere, she looked up, azure eyes staring at the looming sky above her. There was a gap between the dark clouds, and a star shone brightly in it. Anzu's eyes widened slightly as her lips were slightly parted. She stared at the star, in awe with the way it looked. A small smile then crept onto her face once more. And then…a thought slapped mentally, bringing her back to reality. The name "Yami" struck her like a ton of bricks.

Once she realized exactly what she just thought, her head bent down and her eyes went wide for a moment. Her head bowed down a little more. Anzu but her lip nervously, her grip on her bag's handle tightening slightly. Under the hood of her bangs, a warm tear stained its way down her cheek, flowing quickly by her chin before falling off, falling into the snow and leaving an impression like a drop of rain would. The snow, however, continued to fall. Anzu looked up, her watery eyes eyeing the clouds and the small specks of white that fell down from the grayness of the sky.

What hit the poor girl next, she didn't know. Her legs gave in from the cold she supposes, but whatever the case was, the brunette fell onto her knees, her breath getting heavier by the second and her eyes that were once so wide were now ever so slowly shutting, straining to stay awake. The bag fell to the ground, being that the girl was too weak to hold it. Her arms wobbled under the weight that it was holding up, her fingers bent inwards to her open palms that touched the snow. She heard footsteps, slow ones, come closer to her, getting louder with each step. If only she could look, but whatever strength she had was slowly slipping away from her body. Azure orbs rolled upwards in their sockets, and the dancer fell forward, unconscious and lying in the snow covered sidewalk under the light of the street lamp post. A dark shadow then loomed over her. Anzu was now defenseless, but the snow didn't care. It kept on falling without a care in the world, including landing on the girl's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, o_o<strong>

**First off, I want to thank all of you readers so far for the encouraging reviews! :D**

**I never expected to get so many in such a short period of time, so here's the second chapter. ;D**

**I hope once again that this is to your liking guys~ owo**

**The feedback from the last chapter was what motivated me to keep writing this, so if I get more like that, I'll type faster xD**

**Not to sound mean or anything :'D**

**and now...**

**What will happen to Anzu?**

**Find out, Next update ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

The torch lights flickered in the Egyptian tomb where the walls were covered in hieroglyphics. A slow slithering noise could be heard, along with the hiss of a snake as it crept along the stone floor, away from the flickering light and into the darkness. The cobra then slid up the side of the throne in which a young and beautiful woman sat; a beautiful woman with dark green hair that flowed over the armrest and almost touched the floor and blood red eyes, the kind that would be seen on a snake. They seemed to glow in the dark, as she sat, gazing forward while her head was supported by her hand which bore long and painted nails, matching the color of her hair. The long black dress that she wore was frayed and old around the sleeves and bottom hem, but still covered her. The cobra slid onto the woman's arm, which bore blood red tattoos that were written in hieroglyphics, the other arm was the same. Her lips, ruby red, were curled up into a smirk, her small fangs hung over her lower lip.

As the cobra twirled around her, her eyes began to follow it, filled with amusement. "Ah, my servant," she spoke quietly but confidently as the snake slithered past her neck, stopping when the woman reached up her hand to hold its head. In response, it hissed, long and narrow tongue slipping out of its mouth briefly before sliding back in. "Do you have news for me?" her eyes narrowed, but in a happy way as she leaned her head in closer, as if the snake would whisper its answer to her. There was a pause, a silence, the kind that if you were there with the two, it would have felt like hours going by, not seconds. And then, she pulled her head back, releasing the serpent while leaning back in her throne, smirking with newfound amusement as the back of her hand held up her head. The woman's blood red orbs continued to watch the snake, which dare not move. "Is that so?" she asked more to herself than to the snake that was now on her lap.

And then slowly, the woman in the black torn and frayed dress rose from her throne. She began walking, her pace was slow and relaxed as she planned out the night's events in her mind, and unconsciously, her smirk grew bigger. She walked past the flickering torch, not caring as she descended into the darkness. Once she had reached complete darkness, two torches suddenly lit up with one on either side of the corridor. The walls had hieroglyphics etched on them still. She walked past the two torches, and then two black apparitions appeared from ash that were on the ground, forming two men who were on one knee, their elbows on their knees as they bowed their heads forward, not looking up from the ground. As the woman kept on walking, her long hair being slightly dragged along the stone floor, two more torches lit up, and as she walked further away, two more servants appeared from ash, bowing before their "queen".

As the woman kept walking, the same thing kept happening, torches would light up and servants would appear from ash. And as she got closer, a stairway made of stone appeared. "Servants!" she called out. They didn't move, but she knew they were paying attention to her. "Fetch me another _meal_." There was no need for another word to be uttered. They all stood up, all forty of them, and then disappeared in a cloud of ash as the woman descended the stairs. Not too far away, chains rattled, and the woman's eyes widened slightly with happiness. It was still _alive_. She walked closer, her bare feet lightly hitting the floor with each step she took closer to her _prey_. A dim torch lit up, revealing it as a man, gagged and bound by chains. Through the gag, he began moaning and groaning, trying to free himself by moving around, hoping to break the chains that bound him.

Although it was muffled by the gag, the man kept screaming, "NO!" the woman only licked her lips with anticipation as she stepped closer to her meal. The chains rattled more as she got closer and closer. The torch light was slowly dying out, hiding the rest of the woman's body with the exception of her blood red eyes. And that was the last thing he saw as she got closer and closer, fangs about to enter his neck. The woman's fangs suck into skin and flesh releasing her poison. The poison was running through him, killing him slowly. His eyes slowly closing, remembering the look in her eyes as the darkness settled in.

* * *

><p>A bird chirped outside of the window as the morning sun passed through it, casting its light down upon the bed with lavender sheets, matching the color of the walls. A pair of eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing to be a pair of azure ones. The girl sat up slowly, clutching the sheet as she stared down at her lap. Slowly turning her head, her eyes met the brightness of the sun that pierced through the windows. They narrowed slightly, trying to block out the sun. Aiding in that attempt, she raised a hand to cover her eyes.<p>

The bedroom opened, as if on cue of her waking up, revealing a worried-looking Yuugi. "Hey, Anzu," he spoke as cheerfully as he could, but it still hinted at how worried he was/ still is.

"Yuugi," the brunette spoke quietly, surprised as to why he was at her home, let alone in her _room_. "What are you doing here?" Her blue eyes followed the teen with the tri-colored hair the entire way, following his movements from the door to him sitting by the end of her bed, coming to rest on the lavender colored sheets.

Silence. He didn't know how to start what needed to be said apparently. His saddened amethyst eyes came to rest on the brunette, clashing with her azure orbs. "You weren't in school today. It's already eleven o'clock."

Anzu's eyes then widened. She whipped her head around to the nightstand to her right to look at the clock. The numbers on it, too no surprise, read "11:13". He was right.

"Everyone's been worried about you since the Pharaoh…you know…" The boy looked away, not wanting to say the rest of the sentence. He didn't even need to say it, though. Anzu already knew what he meant. She looked down at her lap, clutching the sheets in between her hands, unsure of what to do next.

"Went to the Afterlife?" she asked. Yuugi's eyes, which were cast down on his lap, quickly shot back up to look up at his childhood friend. He didn't expect her to say it that _bluntly_, let alone say it at all.

He bit his lip. The grip he had on the sheets tightened slightly, looking down once more, nodding lightly. A moment went by, the silence fueling the uneasy tension between the two friends. "I know…" he began quietly. Anzu looked up at him, surprised somewhat. She began to grow curious about what he wanted to say now. "I know that something's wrong, but I don't know whether it has to do with the Pharaoh or not. But yesterday…Yesterday you almost _died_!" Yuugi looked up at her, eyes now burning with concern and anger all at once, if that was even possible. The girl's eyes, in response, widened slightly in fear. "Tell me what's wrong, Anzu!"

The dancer looked down at her lap, eyes watering up. She thought that it was nothing, that maybe she hallucinated seeing him because she missed him that much, but it was starting to _get_ to her, to _consume_ her sanity. "I-I saw Yami!" she yelled sobbing, finally letting the hot tears fall out of her eyes, only to fall onto the fabric and stain it a darker color. It took a second or two, but once it finally registered exactly _what_ she said to him, his purple eyes widened.

"W-What?"

* * *

><p>It was night. The Sahara desert wind blew calmly, yet forcefully all at the same time. A pair of blood red orbs eyed the kingdom from the balcony, his tri-colored hair blowing slightly in the wind. He himself couldn't comprehend what was going on. His mind went back to the end of the Ceremonial Duel, where he was supposed to go to the Afterlife. He was supposed to <em>die<em>, but he didn't. Why this was the way it was now eluded him. It just didn't make sense! This wouldn't just _leave_ him. This was the second night this week that he had trouble falling asleep.

He took a step closer to the balcony's railing, and then another one, until he stopped abruptly. A shock went through his being and his newly shed blood red orbs widened, barely visible in the white of his eyes. Everything around him disappeared. A lightless black void surrounded him. He quickly turned his head to the sides, and then taking a step back; turning to see what was in back of him. He was surrounded by darkness. His body couldn't help but do the one thing that came as an instinct to him: panic. The Pharaoh's breathing became slightly ragged. His fingernails lightly dug into his clutched palms.

"_Yami!"_

Atem froze upon hearing the voice. He heard it again, only this time it was louder.

"_Yami!" _

The Pharaoh turned around, his purple cape whirling around with him, his jewelry clinging and clashing against other pieces. The millennium puzzle lightly thumped against his chest. Ruby eyes dilated even more than before.

It was Anzu, standing about fifteen feet away from him, smiling lightly at him. Her hair blew lightly in the wind that seemed to appear out of nowhere. A second later, both Pharaoh Atem's cape and hair also blew lightly, but he ignored this. His eyes were too focused on the brunette girl in front of him. Her smile, for whatever reason, it seemed to calm him down. His breathing and heart beat slowed down. His fists unclenched, and surprisingly, a small smile crept its way onto his face, gracing his lips that are usually locked in a stoic and serious look along with his eyes, which were now filled with a small amount of happiness that is rarely seen by anyone, if anyone at all.

He took a step forward. Anzu reached out one of her hands that were behind her a few seconds ago, silently asking him to take it. The pharaoh took another step forward, and then began running towards the brunette from the future…but he was about seven feet away from her when it happened.

Her azure eyes widened slightly, and then a dreadful look of fear formed on her face. He froze, seeing the look on her face. A golden like dust blew towards her, and then his eyes widened, realizing that she was disappearing with the sand. She screamed, out of both pain and fear.

"Anzu!" The pharaoh began running towards her, desperately trying to reach her.

"Ate-!" She couldn't even finish saying his name. Just as their fingers were about to touch, she disappeared with the blowing wind, her voice silenced and her presence removed. The blackness disappeared, and still in mid-step, the Pharaoh stumbled forward, now back at his palace. Atem kept going until his body lightly collided with the railing of the balcony. He panted lightly, fear stricken still about what just happened. He knew all too well what this meant. A voice haunted his conscious; a hair-raising voice that could scare his bravest warriors probably.

"_Go near her again, and she _will_ die…"_

Yam shook his head in denial. This _couldn't_ be happening, could it? Maybe he was hallucinating…_no_. He couldn't have been. He could still feel the light sting of his fingernails digging into his palms. Slowly, the pharaoh looked up, seeing the full moon over the desert sand. He then looked down, his clenched fist colliding with the top of the balcony's railing. Great,_ just_ great. How was he supposed to stop this new threat if he couldn't go near her, who was the only one that could _help_ him?

Behind him, by the entry way, a shadow stood, watching him. Noticing this, the pharaoh turned around, seeing a pair of deep blue eyes. "Isis," he spoke, trying to remain as calm as possible. The priestess emerged from the shadows looking at him with a stoic manner.

"My Pharaoh?" she inquired. She already knew he wanted something from her, but she didn't know what it was yet.

Some instinct of his already told him that she knew what he just saw, so there was no need explaining what the heck just happened. "What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>So updates for now on will be either every week OR every other week. School's such a drag :P<strong>

**So anyways, There are STILL something's i have yet to reveal and some things that I've JUST revealed. (Bwhahahahaha~ ;D)**

**Anyway, reviews are nice c:**

**Just want to thank the reviewers so far owo**

**-The Real ContestShipping Princess (Had to add spaces otherwise it wouldn't show up owo;;; )  
><strong>**-axalover11  
>-dany14-black8<br>-Frog-Jo**

**Thanks guys! :D**

**You're what's keeping me going, be proud of that x'D**

**I re-wrote this chapter 3 times...3 TIMES O-O;;;**

**(Until I was happy with it e-e; )**

**...-clears throat-**

**See you guys next update! :D**

**PEACE! xD **


	4. Chapter 4

_The dancer looked down at her lap, eyes watering up. She thought that it was nothing, that maybe she hallucinated seeing him because she missed him that much, but it was starting to get to her, to consume her sanity. "I-I saw Yami!" she yelled sobbing, finally letting the hot tears fall out of her eyes, only to fall onto the fabric and stain it a darker color. It took a second or two, but once it finally registered exactly what she said to him, his purple eyes widened._

"_W-What?"_

Time was standing still, even though the digits on the clock were changing with each passing minute that went by, and there were a few of them. Yuugi just stared. That's all he felt like he could do at the moment. Anzu was hallucinating, right? The Pharaoh was supposed to have gone into the afterlife, to die…so why would he show up in front of her, and wouldn't he and Jounoichi and Honda have been able to see him if he had?

It was…odd. He didn't know exactly what to make of the situation. So many questions were buzzing around in the high school boy's head at the moment that he didn't realize he was spacing out until the brunette sitting in bed spoke again, still in a loud voice.

"I don't know why, but I saw him! He was standing right in front of me…I didn't know what was happening until I heard the truck horn…" her voice quieted down towards the end. She didn't feel the need to completely relive the joyful memory of her almost getting run over by large truck with apparently bad breaks. The boy nodded, understanding somewhat the situation, but…The Pharaoh was alive?

The tears continued to flow from her eyes, staining her cheeks and running over older paths created by tears that had already went down her face. Her azure eyes still were staring down at her lap, which was still covered by the lavender sheet that her hands were still holding tightly.

"It's alright, Anzu," Yuugi spoke quietly as he placed a calming hand on her clenched one. Surprised, she looked up to see reassurance in the boy's amethyst eyes. "We'll figure this out, one way or another." It took a moment for her to process what he was saying, but after she did, a small smile crept on her lips. Anzu nodded.

"Thanks, Yuugi." She spoke quietly, but there was apparent happiness in her voice. He slowly sat up, his hand slowly pulling away from hers.

"I'll be back with the others to check up on you later on, okay," he said as he stood up. Their eyes were staring at each other. Once again, the brunette dancer nodded. He waited for a moment, standing still before he turned his back on her, making his way out of the room. The tri-color haired teen then turned his head, smiling while throwing over his shoulder, "Bye!" as he was waving. His hand then gripped the door handle and turned it, pulling the door back.

"Bye." She spoke a little louder, waving one of her hands until he left the room, lightly closing the door behind him. The smile stayed on her face for a little longer before it faded away. Anzu sighed, lying back down on her bed. She lied there, staring at the ceiling for a long moment before turning on her side, one hand sliding underneath her pillow. However, as she was sliding her hand underneath it, it brushed up against something…_rough_ and coarse. Her azure eyes widened when her skin made contact with the object underneath her pillow. On reflex, she lightly jerked her hand away. Propping herself up on her left elbow, she took her right hand that was on top of the pillow and lifted it, revealing a darkened piece of…folded paper.

Curious and confused eyes stared at the piece of parchment that laid there, on the sheet and mattress of her bed. Slowly, she reached out her slender hand to pick it up, puzzled as to where it came from. Anzu grabbed it lightly and brought it to her face, examining it as she shifted so that she was sitting up and leaning against the headboard of her bed. Her other hand, which was empty, gripped the opposite side of the paper, her eyes focusing on the parchment some more.

Gentle and slender fingers slid over the paper, finding the edges of it before folding a crease of it back. She folded another crease, and then another, and another, and then, the slightly torn paper was open; its contents, hieroglyphics, were revealed in the morning sunlight. Anzu narrowed her eyes in confusion, not knowing what the message said. But she knew someone who did, even though it _had _been a while.

* * *

><p>A knock came at the door. The Pharaoh was sitting up, wide awake the entire night. His mind was working away at finding a solution for the new threat. He didn't hear the knocking sound, too wound up in his own thoughts. It came again a second time, louder this time than the previous. It broke the trance that Atem was in. His crimson eyes shot up instantly, searching for the source of the noise, only then to realize that someone was at the door to his chamber.<p>

"What is it?" he asked. The door opened. Siamun stood there, his amethyst eyes staring at his ruler.

"My Pharaoh," he spoke. Unconsciously, Atem's eyes widened slightly as he finished the sentence. _"We've found another one."_ At that moment, the young ruler's blood ran cold. Another victim had been found.

The two ran out to the balcony that overlooked the kingdom below them. It was there, in the courtyard by the fountain;_ there was a corpse_, drained of its blood and looking like one of the mummies that he had seen when he was three thousand years into the future; nothing but bone and rotten flesh with upturned eyes, mouth agape as if it was screaming bloody murder. There were murmurs and whispers among the crowds that surrounded the fountain as they looked at the newly discovered victim. Ever since a month ago, sightings like these would turn up, though the pattern was slow and didn't occur as frequently. The bodies would be missing for a few days, but now, a new person was disappearing practically every night. At first, it was thought that the culprit would be caught within a matter of hours, so the pharaoh dispersed his soldiers, looking for the murderer, but they were never found. And then more victims kept appearing as time kept passing by. And now, his kingdom was on the brink of panic and chaos.

The Pharaoh's eyes that were too trained on the mummy from thought didn't notice something else until now. The crimson orbs widened when he spotted it. This was a first, he would admit; the fountain was running _red_, _scarlet_ red.

* * *

><p>Time was passing by, seconds ticking away as the woman with the dark green hair sat on her throne, idly petting the head of a cobra that had wrapped itself around her shoulders and neck. Slender and pale digits with long black nails repeatedly passed over the head of the serpent, whose tongue occasionally left its mouth, hissing lightly. Blood red orbs were fixed on scales, until a low noise presented itself from the shadows. The woman slowly closed her eyes for a second. When they were opened, they were fixed on the darkness where the torchlights dare not touch.<p>

A soft footstep could then be heard, followed by another, and then another, and then so on, each one gradually getting louder and louder as the person came closer and closer. The woman sitting on the throne smirked, blood red lips shimmering in the torches' lights as eyes of the same color continued to stare into the darkness.

"Nice of you to join us, Shezmu." Her voice, it hissed when she said his name. Shezmu then stepped out of the shadows, acting like it was a cue for him to do so. He stood at least six feet tall with chains all over his upper body and muscular arms. He wore a sleeveless long blood colored coat that came down to his mid-calves. His pants were clad with a dirty khaki color, strapped on top of his legs were two holsters for his blades that he held by the chains that they were connected to, wrapped along his body. His hair, long and black, it reached down to his shoulders, and his face had a relaxed but yet serious look at the same time.

His blood red eyes stared at the woman in the torn black dress, waiting for her to make the next move. It was all he could do in reality. He made the foolish mistake one upon a time, the foolish mistake that costed him his freedom; he sold his soul to her, not in the physical form that you're thinking of though. He was too wise to do such a thing "Unut," he calmly addressed her. He was at her mercy, and they both knew it. He was addicted to her, craved her; couldn't get enough of the serpent woman.

The woman grabbed both arm rests to prop herself up, her snake sliding to the side and then down the chair, away from the two as if it knew better than to stick around. Her bare feet touched the stone floor lightly as she rose, slowly walking over towards the intimidating-looking man with the chains over his upper body. Every second that ticked by made the anticipation and suspense grow. Fear and familiarity both rose in a bittersweet mix.

Her blood red orbs were full of confidence and sharp intellect…and _lust_. It was painstaking; waiting for her to finally come close to him with the slow pace that she was taking, knowing that it was torturing him. Now standing in front of Shezmu, Unut's long and slender finger crept under the man's chin, her long nail scratching his skin lightly, barely leaving a mark if any. The man's black eyes were fixed on her face, and she smirked lightly as she noted this. Leaning forward slightly, her mouth came closer to his ear. "I have a…_proposition _for you," she whispered, hissing lightly with her warm breath that tickled his ear and the sensitive skin there lightly, like a feather would have.

She then leaned back, ruby meeting onyx as she waited for his reply while her hands slowly crept up his shoulders. "What kind of proposition?"

Unut smirked some more before leaning in once more, this time, closer to his face. Their lips were barely an inch away now. "Power, wealth, what you _yearn_ for." She replied. Her lips were lightly brushing against his as they moved with the words that were coming out of her mouth. This caused the male counterpart to raise an eyebrow in question. However, a smirk couldn't stay off of his face for long. He already knew what she meant, and he liked the idea of it.

"Sounds good to me," he whispered lowly, leaning in slightly. From here on end, there was no going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are, Ladies and Gets! Chapter 4! :D<strong>

**I hope this is pleasing to read and that I receive your feedback for this chapter~ owo**

**The ending was hard to write -didn't know what to write x-x;;; -**

**Anyways~ MOVING ON 8D**

**I shall start chapter 5 as soon as I know how to begin it and what to write owo; -dashes off to think of a way to start the chapter-**

**Sayonara~ .w.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai Kujaku strolled down one of the busy sidewalks of Domino city, just returning from her traveling from all over the world. Wearing her trademark purple leather jacket with a white corset top underneath that with a short purple leather skirt with the jacket and thigh high boots of the same shade, her lavender colored eyes never stayed focused on one area; instead, they were out and about, viewing shop windows with the merchandise that it had to offer to any passing pedestrians.

She would admit to it; there were things that _had_ changed since she left, and the pleasant weather outside just brightened her mood. The blonde finally decided to face them again, but when…she was too afraid to decide. What if Katsuya found someone else? Was he still mad at her…were they _all_ still mad at her? Mai would find out sooner or later, but she just got back though. This wasn't like her. She shook her head.

She decided that it would be later. Thoughts like these would only be trouble for her.

The biker duelist turned her head to the left and right, taking in the familiar sounds, sights, and smells of the city that she hadn't been in for well over two years. She missed this place. Sighing happily, she turned her head to look straight ahead to look at the street ahead of her, only for her smile to fade away almost immediately.

_They_; Katsuya, Honda, and Yuugi; they were standing on the other side of the crosswalk that separated her from the three of them. The trio was waiting for the "No Crossing" sign to change so that they could cross. Mai was thinking about turning around, just making pretend that she didn't see them before they got the chance to see her, but then the last thing that she wanted to happen _did_. The blonde boy's chocolate eyes looked up, his head tilted towards Honda, who a second ago, he was laughing with. His grin faded away.

Their eyes were looked. Yuugi and Honda noticed the sudden change in attitude on their friend's face, and they looked up. The light changed, and people on both sides began walking to the opposite sides of the street.

Looks like "Later" couldn't wait.

Jounoichi took a step forward slowly. He then started running after her, yelling her name. Afraid, Mai started turning around, trying to get away. She was moving too slow for her liking, and she didn't know why. The platinum blonde was about to take another step, beginning to run, but a rough grip on her wrist stopped her. Mai was yanked back before she could do anything in her defense. Another split second later, strong arms wrapped around her shocked body, her face being buried in a blue uniform coat; Katsuya Jounuichi's uniform coat.

Her lavender eyes were still wide with shock, but his…they were set straight ahead of him, untrained on anything specific. "Welcome back," he said quietly, his arms tightening around her slightly more, pulling her closer towards him. A small blush crept on her cheeks, unable to do anything else except relax her body. Hearing footsteps, Jounouchi pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Mai!" the brown haired boy yelled before the tri-color haired teen did. They were glad to see her.

At first, this had taken the young woman back slightly; her light purple irises stared at them for a long moment. A small smile graced her cherry lips.

* * *

><p>"So, where had you been?" Yuugi asked the platinum blonde woman sitting across him in the booth. Sitting next to him was Honda, and across the table from him was Jounouchi, sitting next to Mai as he was sipping a soda. Mai took a sip of her coffee before gently resting the cup on the booth's table, sighing lightly as the hot beverage gushed down her throat.<p>

"More like where_ haven't_ I been? I basically traveled all over the world." The three boys' expressions widened slightly, curious about her adventures. "Let's see…"  
>at this, the twenty six year old woman looked up, trying to organize her thoughts as to where she had been. Mai then looked down, blinking once or twice with an answered decided. "Basically, I've been all around the world." At this, the other three boys' eyes widened some more.<p>

Jounouchi, who was looking at her while drinking his smoothie through a straw, choked slightly at this in surprise. "That's great, Mai!" Yuugi exclaimed. At this, the grown woman chuckled lightly, closing her eyes and taking another sip of her coffee. After finishing her sip, she lightly rested the mug onto the table top.

"And that's not even the best part."

At this, the three pairs of eyes that were trained on her became curious from excitement and happiness. Slowly, the platinum blonde slipped off her jacket, revealing her bare right arm…and something that was a familiar object worn on the left. Mai then raised her left arm in the air, showing off the dueling disc that rested firmly on there. "I found my passion for dueling again!" The look on her face was _cute_, in Jono's opinion. Her eyes were closed and a small, _chibi-like_ smile was gracing her cherry red lips at that moment. But to say the least, the three boys became even happier, not as happy as the blonde boy though. He was simply happy with the fact that Mai was back, but now, he was probably overwhelmed with joy on the inside.

"Oh, yeah, there was something I wanted to ask you guys," the blonde woman then stated. Smiles faded slightly as the three looked up from their respective drinks, taken back by the question somewhat. Their silence gave approval for her to continue. "Where's Anzu?"

The moment that she was done voicing her question, three pairs of eyes, two brown and one amethyst, widened, especially Yuugi's. It was a question to a very touchy topic at the moment, unfortunately. They all looked at each other, as asking amongst themselves about whether or not they should let her in the loop. The tri-color haired boy's eyes looked at Mai.

"Mai, you might want to put your coffee down."

* * *

><p>"You need to go see her again."<p>

At that moment, the pharaoh's blood ran cold, warm pools of blood dilated as a wave of shock erupted throughout his body. He couldn't. Didn't she understand that he _couldn't_? Seconds ticked by before his right mind came back. He looked away from Isis, eyes saddening and filled with guilt. "I…can't," he answered in a low voice. He looked down on his people once more with burdened eyes. Isis saw this, but she stood by her decision.

"My Pharaoh, you have no other choice."

Atem stayed silent. He knew this was inevitable, but what choice did she have? He knew she was right, but still, he couldn't risk it. Based on what he saw the previous night, he just _couldn't_. Since he experienced that vision, he really couldn't get the girl off of his mind. He wondered how she was doing since their meeting, wondered how everyone else was doing. The pharaoh's jaw clenched. He really had no choice, did he? The tan ruler let out a sigh, closing his crimson eyes for a second or two to clear his mind.

Lifting his head, his eyes shot open and they shifted while Atem turned his head to look directly at Isis. He nodded. In return, the priestess looked down upon her necklace, her hands framing it in mid-air in front of her collar bones, the gold plating shimmering in the light of the full moon. The necklace shined, glowing before an orb of light came into view between her hands. The woman let out a sigh, closing her eyes before she opened her eyes once more, a focused look displayed on her facial features.

The light, shining a teal blue, became larger and expanded in front of the Egyptian priestess. The ancient ruler began to walk forward, leaving his fears behind as he began to step through the portal, knowing what he would have to do; regain Anzu's trust.

* * *

><p>Anzu lied on the bed, fast asleep since it was the only thing that she could do to cope with what was going on at the current case of events. Her body rose and fell with each breath that it took in unconsciously. A small crack in an open window allowed a gentle breeze to blow in, blowing back the lavender curtains that hung around the window along with lightly touching the girl's apricot hair. The afternoon sun still lit up the bedroom as the girl slept; gentle rays lightly warming up her face in some places.<p>

With barely any sound, a blue light appeared in the room, a slightly lighter color than the girl's eyes. Floating in place, the light expanded, tall enough for a dark figure to enter the teen's resting place. Gold glimmered in the sunlight that was able to sneak into the room. Crimson eyes gazed down upon the "sleeping beauty", as he once called her, while she lay in bed, hair splayed beneath her. A small smile crept upon the pharaoh's lips.

However, she didn't stay asleep for long. Moaning slightly, her eyes twitched somewhat, and then the smile on the ruler's face faded away. Alarmed and apprehensive, he stared at the brunette as she began to wake up. Anzu sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, turning her head to look at the late day sun that shined on her. Covering her sapphire orbs from the at first offending light, she smiled somewhat at the pretty sight outside her window.

Slowly, she then turned to face what was in front of her bed ten feet away. Gasping lightly, her azure eyes widened when they clashed with crimson red, the color of freshly spilt blood. The person was none other than the ruler she had seen not even twenty four hours earlier; Atem.

"A…A-Atem…" her voice came out in a low murmur, barely audible, but the ancient ruler must have heard her, since a small smile crept onto his lips. His eyes narrowed slightly, happiness apparent in his red orbs.

"Hello, Anzu."

The girl's grip on the bed sheets which were on her lap tightened; fear slightly shaking the poor girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, spring break is here so I decided to use this opportunity to update this ficcy! :D<strong>

**I hope this chapter pleases, I finished it in a hurry since I have to go somewhere today uwu;;;**

**But Keep in mind that I'll try to update again before the break's over ;D**

**Anyway, please review, It means a lot to me when I hear that I'm doing a good job or that people are reading my stories, it makes me want to work harder c:**

**Tah-Tah, and Happy Easter, My Followers~**

**-Sandy**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're not supposed to be here." Anzu's voice came out in a low voice. She turned her head to look away, lightly biting her lip which trembled slightly.

Atem sighed. "I know."

The girl blinked, her eyes widening. _He didn't just say what she had just heard, did he? _Slowly, the apricot turned her head to look at the ancient ruler. His face didn't change...until her eyes met his. Worry crept in suddenly and slightly. No dramatic change was made to his face, but if one knew him well, they could tell;he was _nervous_. And he wasn't the only one. The girl swallowed lightly, followed by a soft sigh, "Then,"

Her eyes shifted down into her lap before sifting back up to look at his crimson red eyes once more. "Why are you here?"

His breath hitched lightly so she wouldn't notice. The pharaoh's brain was searching for an answer that didn't seem to come up right now when he needed it. _Why are you here?_ In all actuality, he didn't _know_ himself anymore. Yes, he had to somehow convince her to trust him again to help save both his world and hers…but there was something else that he saw from this, something that actually _wasn't _related to his duties as a ruler to his people. And while his mind was away at trying to deduce his answer, his eyes kept their lock on the girl in the bed.

Anzu's worry grew slightly more when she didn't hear an answer from him. She swallowed lightly, still staring into his warm pools of blood.

"Atem…" Her voice snapped him out of his trance. Blinking a few times and sighing once more, he decided on his answer.

"I honestly do not know, but," he spoke and then took a few steps forward. The pharaoh's face and body could be better seen in the light, his golden jewelry decorated with gems gleamed in the sunlight; and to Anzu, _this,_ was a _breathtaking _sight. Her breath hitched. Even when she was in "Egypt" with Yuugi and the others to help the pharaoh, he never looked like _this_. Looks like two years had done him some justice after all on his physical appearance. "There are more important issues on hand. I need your help."

At this, the brunette cocked an eyebrow, somewhat still in shock and trying to process everything. "With what?" she asked. Anzu lightly chewed on the inside of her mouth as she waited for the ruler's reply. It took a moment of waiting, but she finally got one a few moments later.

"Darkness has fallen upon Egypt again. Isis told me that the power that I have already is not enough to vanquish it."

"I thought we already destroyed the darkness two years ago when…"

"That's what I thought as well," he cut her off and she kept silent. "But apparently, this is a new threat, one that had no affiliation with the previous."

"So how do you plan to destroy this new threat?"

"That's where you come in." Sapphire eyes dilated.

"M-Me?" her hand went on top of her chest and Anzu leaned forward slightly. Atem only nodded. Her heart stopped for a second and she once again bit her lip. The pharaoh slowly raised his arm, holding out his open hand.

"Will you come back with me?" he asked. Anzu was still shocked that she was apparently the only one that could "help" him. The apricot bit down on her lip slightly more and then looked down at her lap. Sapphire eyes narrowed as liquid began to cloud her vision. Her fists were clenched the bed sheets more now, along with her teeth. All of the overwhelming sadness from two years ago just hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You could have stayed." Anzu's quiet voice spoke.

Crimson eyes widened slightly at her hushed voice. He was taken aback by her comment for a moment.

"You could have stayed…with us." Her voice rose slightly towards the end of the sentence. Her bangs covered her face, hiding her tears that fell below her onto the lavender bed sheets.

Atem's eyes softened with guilt and sadness. He could tell that she was upset to say the least, but there was really nothing he could do. His arm slowly fell to rest back at his side, swinging slightly from the force that gravity put on it.

"You know I couldn't stay." His voice was as soft and low as hers at the moment. He looked down, his body moving on its own.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wish that you had stayed with us…"<em>

"So that's what's going on." Mai put her coffee cup down, staring down at its contents. "Poor girl…" She then looked up. Yuugi was smiling grimly at the blonde woman while Honda and Jounoichi stared down at their beverages. The brown haired boy sighed lightly, propping his head up on his hand.

"Lately, she's been having nightmares," Yuugi continued on. "She refuses to tell me what they're about, but…I think they might mean something. She keeps saying that it's repetitive." The boy looked up from his drink to look at Mai. The blonde woman's amethyst eyes widened slightly when seeing his matching color eyes. The duelist's eyes were almost…no, they were _pleading_. He looked so _lost_, not knowing what to do next.

Mai sighed lightly, looking at the boy a tad sympathetically. Her eyes then trailed down to her drink as she took in what she just heard, which was a lot. The blonde gnawed lightly at her bottom lip, deep in thought. Meanwhile, the group became silent. Yuugi then widened his eyes.

The tri-color haired boy then looked down and reached his hand into his pants pocket, trying to fish something out of it. A second later, his hand appeared, holding a black cellphone this time. Wasting no time, Yuugi flipped it open and pressed a button on it before holding it to his ear. It began to ring on the other end of the line.

The other three pairs of eyes observed the boy as his eyes were focused at the table while he was waiting for whoever he was calling.

"Hey, this is Mazaki An-" Yuugi hung up and tried calling again. Something told him that there was something wrong right now. The phone line buzzed again.

"Something wrong, Yuug?" Jouno asked, quirking his left eyebrow lightly at the shorter boy. Yuugi seemed to focused on the call that his ignored him.

"Hey, this is Maza-" The multi-color haired boy hung up and then looked up at Jouno.

"She's not picking up." He stated bluntly before fishing out his wallet and throwing a few 2000 yen bills onto the table and then ran out the door, shoving his wallet back into his pocket as he bolted out the door.

"Yuugi, wait!" Mai shouted as the three that were left in the café ran after the champion duelist, abandoning their drinks.

Yuugi didn't slow down. If anything, he went faster. _Damn it! Something better have not happened to her…!_

* * *

><p>"Why should I trust you?"<p>

The words felt like a knife in his heart. But then again, he wasn't surprised with her response. Atem's eyes widened slightly as the pain began to make his chest feel numb.

"Anzu," he addressed her with his usual monotone voice, trying to keep his feelings bottled up. "I came back here for -"

"Only for you to _leave_ again." She cut him off spitefully, glaring daggers at him with her ocean blue eyes that clashed with his crimson. He could tell that Anzu was clenching her jaw right about now.

Atem sighed heavily. "Anzu-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she screamed, which _really_ startled him. Atem almost jumped back. He could hear his pulse ringing in his ears. He _never _saw her like this before; _never_. It was like she was someone else.

"You didn't care!" the floodgates had now opened. Tears kept pouring down her face. "Otherwise you would have stayed!" Anzu's voice came out in broken sobs. Atem still stared at her, baffled and having no idea as of what to do next.

"Why? Why didn't you car-"

"That's not true!" the pharaoh's voice bellowed throughout the room, stunning the dancer. It took a second, but he realized what he did and leaned back slightly, breathing out the air that was trapped in his lungs.

"That's not true." He repeated. Anzu kept staring at him, stunned by what he had said. She was so sure that she was right…

"I _had _to go. If I didn't, there would have been _consequences_ for my selfishness. I did what I had to do to protect you all, including yourself." Atem was back to his monotone, void of any emotion other than hoping that she would understand him. "You really think that I didn't _care_?" the venom tainted the word "care" when it left him.

Anzu's eyes widened even more. The front door downstairs then slammed open. Atem turned around to look at the bedroom door when he heard feet beginning to run up them. He didn't have much time.

Hastily, he walked over to the brunette's bed, resting his tanned palm against her forehead. "Sleep, Anzu." He commanded her in a low voice that was slightly above a whisper.

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered shut and her body began to lean backwards. The pharaoh's other arm came behind her and guided her down onto the soft mattress of her bed. He carefully removed his hand from her back, his left hand still on her forehead. Anzu was now fast asleep.

The footsteps came closer with each second, and he knew this, but he couldn't help but brush the bangs away from her eyes, musing about how beautiful she was at that moment. He smiled a bit, sadly. He really _did_ hurt her, didn't he?

The bedroom door then slammed open.

"Anzu!" Yuugi then ran into the room, a look of determination completely gone and replaced with shock within a matter of seconds upon seeing the Pharaoh by Anzu's bedside.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Honda asked him as he, Jouno and Mai ran into the room, only to be greeted with the same surprise that Yuugi got.

"It can't be…" the words left the blonde woman's mouth in a gasp mixed with a whisper, almost too breath-taken to speak.

Atem stared at them with an expressionless look before a current of light erupted out of him, threatening to push the trio back with the ferocity of the wind.

With both arms crossed up in front of his face, Yuugi tried to take a step forward against the wind, only to find that he couldn't move without being blown back against the wall in back of the three duelists besides himself.

With each passing second, the wind died down and the light slowly faded from the room. The four waited a moment before looking up, suspicious that something else might happen. Nothing did.

Yuugi slowly lowered his arms and stood back up straight again. His muscles relaxed as he slowly walked over to the bed with Anzu lying in it. The tears rested on her face, still slowly trailing down to the side and letting gravity take its toll on them.

Amethyst eyes widened slightly once more in shock though. Atem was gone. Or was he even there to begin with? Maybe he was starting to see things too…

Yuugi shook his head vividly for a moment, clearing his head. He looked down at Anzu's sleeping form before looking at the spot where the pharaoh had been. All of this left the young duelist baffled in his wake and with all of his thoughts trailing back to one question: _What the hell happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>You guys have no friggen idea how long I was stuck on this chapter. :'D<strong>

**Anyhow, I rushed it towards the ending when I figured out how to end it, so forgive the sloppiness ^ w ^;;;  
><strong>

**See you next chapter! :D**

**~Sandy**


End file.
